mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for Renaming
Archive 1 Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for renaming. Supermarket (Mission), Cathouse (Mission) - Completed I'd suggest renaming these to just "Supermarket" and "Cathouse", respectively, as it would no longer cause any naming conflicts. Qstlijku (talk) 03:06, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Works for me. ReapTheChaos (talk) 11:19, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Sarah (Mission) - Completed I'm thinking of renaming this to just "Sarah" and deleting the disambiguation page. Qstlijku (talk) 17:57, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Works for me. Maybe stick a note saying "this page is about Sarah the mission, for the character see..." ReapTheChaos (talk) 04:08, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Alright, it's done now. I also fixed the edit history on the character Sarah's page. Qstlijku (talk) 01:05, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Healthbox - Completed The in-game name for this is a first-aid kit, and it can be seen as "Use first-aid kit" on the action menu if there are other nearby actions available. That explains why it had that name on some of the mission walkthroughs before I changed it to link to the page. Qstlijku (talk) 16:55, April 28, 2016 (UTC) *Go with what's in game then. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:31, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Downtown - Completed On the in-game map and in mission objectives it's spelled with two words, "Down Town". I'm not sure why the big map we have (File:Lost_Heaven_Map.jpg) is different and spells it as one word. Qstlijku (talk) 17:01, April 28, 2016 (UTC) *Same with this. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:31, April 28, 2016 (UTC) John Donavan - Completed The surname is most often spelled Donovan, is there any conformation otherwise in the most recent gameplay trailer? ReapTheChaos (talk) 04:17, June 13, 2016 (UTC) I didn't see it spelled out in the latest gameplay trailer, and I've seen it spelled as Donovan in several articles on the game. I guess the person who created the page just made a mistake. Qstlijku (talk) 14:37, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Sawed-Off Elmwood 1925 - Completed I believe the correct name for this is the Elwood 1925. Qstlijku (talk) 14:33, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I watched the video again, and Elmwood actually is correct. Qstlijku (talk) 00:19, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Mafia II Soundtrack - Completed I'm placing this whole page here to save time, I noticed a number of individual songs that don't adhere to our page name capitalization standards. Need to review and rename when we have time. ReapTheChaos (talk) 22:51, June 21, 2016 (UTC) * Our current standard: a, an, and, for, if, in, of, on, or, the, to * Let The Good Times Roll - The needs lower case t * At The Hop - same * Open The Door Richard - same * What's The Use of Getting Sober - same * Let It Snow - It needs lower case i * Baby It's Cold Outside - same * Rip It Up - same * Make Love To Me - To needs lower case t * Why Do Fools Fall In Love - In needs lower case i * Come On Let's Go - On needs lower case o * Rave On - same I'm listing some more that need to be renamed for various reasons as we discussed. Qstlijku (talk) 02:54, June 30, 2016 (UTC) *The three listed above with the word "it" - Change them back to how they were, capitalizing that word *The last two listed above - Same, on needs capital O *Mr Sandman - Should be "Mr. Sandman" *Baby it's Cold Outside - Should be "Baby, It's Cold Outside" *Rave on - Should be "Rave On", with or without an exclamation point? *Pennies From Heaven - From needs lowercase f *Open the Door Richard - Should be "Open the door, Richard" *Che La Luna - Leave as is *I Can't Lose With the Stuff I Use - With needs lowercase w Agree with all of them and for Che La Luna, it's spelled exactly like that on the original record, suggets we even remove the accent mark in the lead. ReapTheChaos (talk) 14:49, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Now I noticed some that have missing commas. For example, it should be "Baby, It's Cold Outside." I'll go through and find all of those later and post them above. Qstlijku (talk) 14:58, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Now, are these changes (from and with) specific to song titles or should we add them to the list for page names? ReapTheChaos (talk) 17:40, June 30, 2016 (UTC) We could add them for page names, I think that list only includes the most common ones anyway. Qstlijku (talk) 22:58, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Tommy Angelo's House Other Residences in the game go by last name, Scaletta Apartment, Vinci Mansion etc. (exceptions being Vito's apt. due to mothers apt using last name already and El Grecko's House, likely because his real name is obscure in-game) Suggest Angelo House. ReapTheChaos (talk) 05:56, June 30, 2016 (UTC) *Now that I've looked them over more, the names are actually all over the place, perhaps we should discuss this. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:09, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Here's everything. * Clemente Mansion - Fine * El Greco's House - Questionable, real name obscure, Karafantis House? * Falcone Mansion - Fine * Joe's Apartment - Game map lists it by this name. * Hillwood House - Fine * Leo's Cell - I think this should just be placed under the heading "Prisoner Cells" on the Hartman page, could add Vito's cell that we deleted on there too. * Leo's Mansion - Galante Mansion * Luigi Scetta's Apartment - Questionable - Scetta Apartment? * Marty's Apartment - Listed in-game this way. * Scaletta Apartment - Questionable, Scaletta Family Apartment? See Vito's Apt. * Tommy Angelo's House - Angelo House * Villa Scaletta - In game load screen lists it by this name. * Vinci Mansion - Fine * Vito's Apartment - Scaletta Apartment if switching mothers apt name. Or simply leave everything as it is, just lacks uniformity. ReapTheChaos (talk) 06:23, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Tutorial - Completed According to our standard naming conventions this should be Tutorial (Mafia). Qstlijku (talk) 15:01, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Agreed. ReapTheChaos (talk) 15:04, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Chubby - Completed Can't remember if this was brought up in the past or not, but the end credits list him as shower rapist. ReapTheChaos (talk) 18:59, July 2, 2016 (UTC) I've noticed that before, and I think you did briefly mention it when we discussed minor characters. It's really just a matter of personal choice, as the credits aren't always accurate. For example, they list all the radio announcers as just DJs. Qstlijku (talk) 01:57, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Well, the credits are what we used to change Caretaker to Cleaning Lady. IMDB also lists Shower Rapist. ReapTheChaos (talk) 00:08, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Dog, Telephone, Sitdowns These should be changed to "Dogs" and "Telephones", respectively. Qstlijku (talk) 03:29, July 6, 2016 (UTC) I think we should consider how we're going to use them in an article most often. As we discussed earlier, I think we would use the singular more for telephone, probably a toss up on Dog/Dogs. Same is true for Sitdowns. While I can't be sure until the game actually comes out and we know the details, I think we would likely use Sitdown most, as in "When you're finished, have a Sitdown with your undebosses..." or "after the Sitdown, drive over to..." We may even consider removing the 's' from other pages like Hotdogs and Hamburgers etc., that's how they're listed in game anyway. ReapTheChaos (talk) 05:33, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Empire Bay Mall - Completed News report by Richard Foxberry in Murphy's Law calls this "West Side Mall". ReapTheChaos (talk) 19:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Works for me. The cops also call it that in the cutscene where they first arrive. Qstlijku (talk) 22:34, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Thomas Angelo - Completed I'm thinking we should rename it to Tommy Angelo. I watched some videos to refresh my memory, and his name is first revealed in the opening cutscene of the mission Molotov Party, where Tommy introduces himself to Mr. Salieri as "Thomas Angelo". After that I don't recall the name Thomas ever being used again, I think he's always called Tommy or sometimes just Tom. Qstlijku (talk) 22:28, July 7, 2016 (UTC) That sound fine, if he's always called Tommy then that's what we go with. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:47, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'm gonna start doing it now. Qstlijku (talk) 23:55, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Mafia II Walkthrough I'm not sure the name is an accurate description of what the page actually is. I think something like "Mafia II Walkthroughs" (making it plural) or even "Walkthroughs in Mafia II" would be more appropriate. Also, and maybe this is nitpicking, but are the pages this one links to really walkthroughs? I know they were before, but now that they've been redone there more mission/chapter histories or narratives that happen to have a walkthrough section at the end. Maybe a new name is in order. ReapTheChaos (talk) 23:05, July 9, 2016 (UTC)